


Tu me manques

by Katzenkinder



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzenkinder/pseuds/Katzenkinder
Summary: Eliott's raccoon and hedgehog comic goes viral overnight. Now he's stressed, overworked, and really needs a fucking break.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 8
Kudos: 218





	Tu me manques

  
_ La Petite Ceinture  _ is an online success. Eliott's digital comic racks up fans and subscribers on social media, and he still can't believe it. He posted a raccoon-Eliott and hedgehog-Lucas comic to his Instagram on a whim and it went viral literally overnight.

On one level the comic is therapeutic. It's an outlet for him to write about his disorder and allows him to connect with other young people who face similar struggles. It makes him feel less of an anomaly and that comforts him.

On another level it's fun. At least it was at first. Now it feels like a full time job and he's losing interest. 

Eliott tosses his sketchbook onto the couch and sinks back against the cushions. He's so fucking frustrated. Now he’s posted a new chapter to  _ Le Petite Ceinture  _ he told himself he could take the evening to relax and focus on something else and it's shit. Complete and utter shit.

He doesn’t know why he even bothered. Cute is the trendy thing now.

No one wants to see an artist draw how much his new meds are fucking him up. 

God, he’s tired. No, it's more than that - he’s fucking exhausted. 

_ There are so many people waiting for the next update _ , a nasty little voice reminds him. It sounds like Lucille.  _ Why are you stalling? You're disappointing them all.  _

He tries to block out the voice, but he can’t.

_ They will cancel their subscriptions. _

_ They will find another, better comic to read. _

Things quiet down in the kitchen. “Eliott? Everything ok?”

_ They will forget you. _

Eliott's too tired to reply. He hasn’t slept in two days so he could publish the comic in time. 

_ Lucas will never forgive you. _

“Eliott?”

His head snaps forward. Shit. Had he fallen asleep? Lucas stands over him, brows furrowed. 

“What?” He doesn’t mean to sound so irritated. 

“You ok?”

"Yeah." He rubs his eyes, trying to soothe the ache slowly building behind them. “Just tired.”

He feels ungrateful and he fucking hates it. The extra income makes their lives a little more comfortable and allows him to save for Polaris. 

_ Not that I have any time to work on it anymore _ .

“You ought to take a break,” Lucas suggests like it'd be the easiest thing in the world for Eliott to do. 

“I'm fine,” he insists, snatching his hand rolled cigarette and lighter from the side table. He lights it and sucks in deeply, eager for the nicotine rush. “I don’t need a break." The cigarette bounces between his lips as he talks. “I need a fucking vacation.”

“I can’t take you on a vacation but I can get you a beer."

Eliott appreciates the offer but he's not in the mood. 

“We've some cake left. Do you want a piece?”

Eliott takes a long, hard look at his boyfriend. He’s dressed in a tight t-shirt and a pair of borrowed sweatpants by the looks of it. They practically hang off him. A downward glance lets him know Lucas has gone commando tonight. He looks back up at Lucas and takes another slow puff, letting the smoke roll out from his slack lips. 

He’s up to something. Lucas doesn't bite his lip like that on a whim.

"Don’t want any cake either.”

"Then what exactly do you want?" Lucas asks as he slides onto Eliott’s lap as fluid as a cat and rakes his hands through his messy hair. “A blowjob?”

Eliott hums noncommittally when as white-hot pleasure shots straight down to his groin. 

"Hmmm, ok," Lucas murmurs, looking adorably serious. "You don’t seem interested in that at all."

Eliott smirks around his cigarette, a singular eyebrow arched. He knows Lucas can feel how interested he really is. “Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Lucas plucks the cigarette from Eliott’s mouth and takes a slow, steady hit. Eliott becomes hyper focused Lucas' mouth. There’s no point in hiding how much he wants him. “Since I gave you one this morning, another one might bore you.”

“Oh, for sure." The memory makes his jeans feel too tight.

“I’ve got a better idea."

“And what might that be?” 

Lucas reaches for his pants, pantomiming lowering the waistband dramatically. “A lap dance,” he laughs and their little bubble of intimacy pops.

Eliott finds himself laughing along with him. “You fucking moron,” he says but with a lot of love and steals back his cigarette. He pops it back in his mouth and puts his hands behind his head. “Well, start whenever you're ready,  _ mon amour _ .”

“What?" Lucas isn't laughing anymore. "You really want one?” 

He won't let Lucas wiggle his way out of this one. “Yeah,” he says, his voice husky. "Don't be shy. No one's here but me."

Lucas nibbles on his bottom lip as he smiles. “Find me some music.”

Eliott can't get to his phone fast enough. He finds a song on Spotify and cranks up the volume before his phone joins his sketchbook amongst the couch cushions. A slow, heavy beat starts. Lips pursed and eyes closed, Lucas listens to the throbbing bass for a few moments. Slowly, cautiously his lower body undulates back and forth. 

When he realizes Eliott is dead serious about getting a lap dance, he really lets loose. He grabs the hem on his shirt, and slowly drags it up and over his head. Eliott sucks in his breath, drawing in more smoke before sitting the cigarette aside. He can only concentrate on one thing and it’s the sight of his boyfriend’s bare skin. His muscles, wiry and well-defined, tighten and release as Lucas’ writhes in his lap, eyes dark and unfocused. The thin fabric of his pants does little to mask Lucas’ excitement.

The tempo picks up and Lucas gets really into it. He closes his eyes and tosses back his head. His body never stops moving. He sways and undulates, riding Eliott until they are both on edge with desire. 

Their eyes meet when the song fades out. Heaving breaths slip past parted lips as they stare at each other. Playtime is over. Lucas bends down and smashes his open mouth against Eliott’s. They kiss over and over and their hands are everywhere, frantically touching and grasping at clothes and bare skin, until Lucas pulls back to fumble with the ties of his waistband. 

“Shit,” Lucas pants, a heartbeat away from laughing, “the knot’s all fucked up.”

Eliott snorts and tries to help.

“Wait. I think I got it.” He does his best to shimmy loose. Eventually he’s dragging his pants over his perfect ass and down his thighs until they lay forgotten on the floor.

Eliott lowers his gaze slowly, dipping past pink lips and naked collarbones, past his chest and stomach to the path of hair that trails down his lower tummy. 

_ Fuck _ .

“Touch yourself.” His voice sounds like sandpaper to his ears. “Let me watch.”

Lucas doesn’t ask questions. He sucks on his bottom lip as his fingers wrap around his swollen cock under Eliott’s unblinking gaze. A low groan rumbles in his throat, his eyes fluttering shut, as he gently thumbs his head before greed sets in. 

“Fuck,” he breathes heavily as he jerks off. Lucas isn't quiet in bed. It was a pleasant surprise when Eliott realized the soft, tender boy he’d made love to in the apartment and then again in the foyer was a phony. 

  
  


“Are you close?” Eliott's breath is heavy as he ruts against Lucas' ass. He hopes he can feel how hard he is, how much he wants him. He wants it to drive Lucas wild.

Lucas moans, nodding. 

“Good. Don't stop, baby. You're so fucking beautiful.”

His hand moves harder, faster, until he tenses up, his breath catches in his throat, and comes hard.

Eliott can't take it anymore. He pushes Lucas down and makes quick work of his zipper. He's desperate and Lucas looks so fucking good sprawled naked beneath him. He grips his cock, stroking quickly. Pleasure builds and builds until the only thing he can do is blindly chase it.

“I want you to fuck me tonight,” Lucas murmurs softly. It’s a dirty move. “Fuck me face down on the bed until I can’t take it anymore, but right now I just need you to get off, baby.” 

Everything blurs together. 

He’s coming before he knows it, a rugged moan caught on his shuddering breath. He doubles over when he’s spent, his forehead coming to roost in the crook of Lucas’ neck. He pants so hard against Lucas' skin he can feel the heat bounce back against his cheeks. 

“Damn." He can barely think but that one word pretty much sums up how he feels. A crazy idea comes to mind. His head snaps up and he's talking before his brain can tell him to shut the hell up. "Can I record you next time?" 

"Record me doing what?"

Eliott grins and plants a loud kiss on Lucas' smirking lips. "Touching yourself. It was so fucking hot."

Lucas looks rather pleased with himself. "I'll think about it."

* * *

  
  
  


Lucas is sound asleep as Eliott puts the finishing touches on the new strip. 

‘ _ It’s nice to see you again _ ,’ tiny hedgehog-Lucas says to raccoon-Eliott as they sit beneath  _ Le Petite Ceinture _ . ‘ _ I’ve missed you _ .’

‘ _ I’ve missed you too. Do you want to watch the sunset together?’ _

Several little hearts appear around the hedgehog's smiling face. ‘ _ Yes! I do! But what about your plans _ ?’

‘ _ I'd rather be with you. _ '

Below the panels Eliott pens a message. He thanks his followers for their love and support over the past year but he’s going on hiatus. He hopes they won’t be disappointed and that they will understand how much he really misses his boyfriend. 

The sheets rustle as Lucas stirs. “What're you doin'?” 

“Nothing." 

The comic's up. Eliott turns off his iPad Pro, puts his phone on silent, and lays down next to Lucas, their heads sharing the same pillow. “I love you, Lucas.”

Lucas gives him a slow, sleepy smile. His hands reach up to cup Eliott's face. “I love you too.”

“Let's stay in bed all day tomorrow.”

“Don't you need to work?"

“I’d rather spend time with you."

Lucas' smile lights up the room. Eliott has to kiss him. "I think that's a wonderful idea.” Another kiss follows another one and then he loses count. “I miss you."

"I miss you too."

  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi, readers
> 
> It's been several years since I've written anything so I'm nervous about posting this. Life gets really busy when you start a family. Now I have time to engage in hobbies now that my kid is a little more self-sufficient. I recently got sucked into Skam France and fell into love with both Lucas and Eliott so I've created several stories about them. Anyway I hope you liked it. Please leave 'kudos' if you did!


End file.
